Spartan-278
Alex-278 was a SPARTAN II Class II. Much of his career was deemed classified to to the main fact that Class II SPARTANs were made mostly in secret. However, the documents containing his life in general seemed to have survived. What is known is this: *Alex was slightly psychotic *Alex was skilled with any weapon that was fast and/or deadly *Alex was best known for the love of killing and loyalty to his close friends. *Alex was reported MIA in 2552. He lost his best friends before he went MIA but that just gave him more of a reason to kill anything that stood in his way. Early Life (2527-2545) Alex was born to a family that consisted of no mom, a drunken war veteran dad with no money, and two brothers. Alex was the youngest of the three. He was beaten every day by his dad and his brothers, so naturally he developed issues with being picked on. One day when he was about 6 years old he had enough and he crippled both of his brothers with a rock and beat his dad with beer bottles while he was passed out drunk. After which he ran away. He had been gone for almost a week, hiding on the streets with little to eat and no shelter. However, he was soon found by a group of men in suits who knocked him out with a needle. When he awoke next, he was in a military base. This was the first day in the rest of his life as a SPARTAN. Training (2537-2545) Alex began his training cold and to himself. He hated everything and everyone. However, that changed when he met a young girl named Spartan-275. For some reason, he felt fine around her. She was a slightly bubbly girl, yet felt obligated to do as she was told. After meeting her, Alex loosened up, and went from being cold, to being full of life. However, as time would tell, he also enjoyed taking life. Soon in Alex's training ONI realized what an effective killing machine he was. He was ruthless and did what it took to kill all of his enemies and enjoying every second of it. He enjoyed knives the most saying “I love that you have to be close enough to hear their last breaths as they die.” He had a strange habit of using his enemies’ blood as war paint. However, he made a point not to kill innocent civilians if he had to. If he did it by accident, he would carve a mark into his arm to remember, even in simulations. Scarlet was worried about Alex due to his attitude, however, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. Alex seemed to notice her concern after a while, but he was so far into his habits, he couldn't stop. After Augmentation (2545) Upon being augmented, Alex began to let his size and strength go to his head. He was always showing off to others, but they didn't seem to care until they needed him by their side. However, he slowly began to stop when the marks on his arms increased in quantity. After acquiring his MJOLNIR armor, and becoming a full fledged SPARTAN, Alex began going into real combat and killing real enemies. And, as always, he enjoyed the biggest, baddest weapons he could find. Though Alex loved large weapons, his weapon of choise was the Combat Knife. He trained extensively in close combat and was very deadly at arm's length. War (2545-2547) When Alex reached the age of 16, he had already been in many small battles, however, no major battles. Most of which either involving small covenant attacks or civil disputes. Up until then, he had been fighting with allies as well as Scarlet. However, during his first real battle, he was introduced to a SPARTAN by the name of Joe-273 when he was placed in a three SPARTAN team specialized in close quarter combat. The two became friends very fast. In 2547 in the Battle of Skopje, Alex had teamed up with Scarlet to go into the heart of one of the battles after Joe-273 left them, having felt the team was pointless. For some time, he figured they were the only two around for at least three miles; however he began to notice the Covenant troops dwindle quicker than expected. That is when they noticed a SPARTAN using a sniper rifle in the distance; however, not very well. Very quickly he knew it was Joe. About the same time they noticed him, so did the Covenant. Almost immediately, several Elites charged over to the man. As the group swarmed him, he dropped the rifle and picked up a shotgun and began blowing away many of the aliens. However, one managed to jump him and pin him to the ground. Just as it was about to shoot his head with a plasma rifle, Alex used his own gun to kill the remaining Elites. The group of three then teamed together, managed to take down the rest of the small army, and returned to base once more. Upon arriving, the man introduced himself as Jeremiah-273, however, he preferred the name Joe, feeling that since he was forced to be separated from his family, he didn’t deserve the name he was given by them. Since then the group became close friends. Joe and Scarlet (2547-2549) After becoming friends with Joe, Alex began to notice Scarlet spending more time with Joe than him. At first he didn't care, but then after two years of this, he began to notice Scarlet acting odd. During a training mission, he noticed her faint randomly and get taken away. After that, she just vanished. He was worried, and then Joe approached him one day. Joe began to tell him how he had fallen in love with Scarlet. This Alex didn't mind. Then he told him that he had been sneaking out whenever he could to see her. That he didn't mind either. Then he told him how he had gotten her pregnant. This made Alex angry. As if by instinct, Alex punched him in the face and began cussing at him. Joe tried to explain, but he just kept yelling saying "You put her in danger! She has been like a sister to me! Meaning more to me than my own family!" and trying to hit him. Joe accepted it at first, but then Alex wouldn't let up, and the two fought right in the mess hall. This lasted for some time until they were broke up and punished. After their punishment, they apologized to one another, but they both knew their friendship was hanging by a thread. Losing Scarlet (2549) After Scarlet's pregnancy, she returned with a changed attitude. No longer was she bubbly, but sad and empty. This made Alex upset, but he realized why. He became more upset however when she was forced to go on different missions to different worlds. This went on for some time, until the Siege of Paris IV. Once there, Alex teamed up with Joe and Scarlet and killed more than he had ever killed. The mission was a success. They had cleared out a base and were ready to move on, when Alex heard Joe screaming. He turned to see him killing a Brute on a Brute Chopper, laying next to him was the limp body of Scarlet. The next thing he saw was a medic loading Scarlet onto a Pelican and Joe forcing his way on. After the Pelican left, he noticed something lying on the ground where Scarlet had been. Upon walking to it, he realized it was Scarlet's knife. He looked at it solemnly and put it away, hoping to give it back to her when he saw her again. He would never get that chance. After the battle, he realized Scarlet had been killed. This made Alex go off the deep end. After the death of Scarlet, Joe and Alex never spoke to each other again. Alex Alone (2549-2552) After the death of Scarlet, Alex added several marks to his opposite arm for Scarlet he also kept her knife. After her death, Alex and Joe drifted apart from each other. The reasons are not 100% clear, but after her death, they never spoke again. On his own, Alex became a one-SPARTAN unit. He may have been the only SPARTAN in his unit but, he had several ODST he picked out to work with him. Nobody argued with him joining a few ODST, but nobody really cared. Alex always had respect for ODST because of what they do. These ODST became his friends, even if Alex and them wouldn’t admit it. After Scarlet died Alex treated every mission like a suicide mission. He almost died many times, but didn’t due to one of the ODST. Her name was Verina Iweala, and she saved him many times. She seemed to want him to live for some reason, but Alex didn't care. One day she stopped him in the hallway and said “What is your problem?”He simply replied “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She continued to tell him “You may think no one cares about you, but it’s not true. I care about you.” He just frowned and said “No you don’t. You don’t know me!” She was quiet for a moment, but then she said “You saved my life before many times when you were with Joe and Scarlet. I idolized you, and since then, I’ve wanted to be closer to you. No matter what.” Alex was touched by her statement, and after that, they grew very close. However, they kept their distance due to what had happened to Joe and Scarlet. After a while, he built up enough courage and sent a letter to, Joe simply stating “I forgive you.” No one would ever know about Alex and Verina because in front of any one else, they acted like they hated each other. However in private, they were happy. Alex finally understood how Joe and Scarelt felt about each other. The Fall of Reach (2552) In 2552, Alex was sent on the most important mission he would ever go on, but it would also be his last. Alex was deployed to planet Reach with his team during its time of need. Before he was deployed, Alex visited Verina. She had not expected him, so she was slightly surprised. That night, he spoke with her. “I get these feelings.” He said at one point. “It always happens before something bad is about to happen. I got one when I heard about Scarlet and Joe, and another before she died. When I heard we were going to Reach, well, what I mean to tell you is, I don’t think I’ll be coming back from Reach.” Verina seemed upset by his statement. “But no matter what, I will make sure you do.” She paused a moment, but then she replied. “I think you have gotten crazier, but thank you.” That night, they stayed together for the first time. Upon being deployed on Reach in their drop pods, one of the men died from being shot down by a Shade Turret. After landing, Alex proceeded to kill the Elite inside by shoving a grenade down its throat and shoving it off a hill. The team was sent to destroy a set of Anti-Aircraft guns. On the way to them, another of his squad was killed by a Brute. The Brute was about to kill Verina, when Alex head butted it and shoved his knives through the top and bottom of its head. In one swift motion, he pulled the knives in opposite directions, slicing the Brutes face off. After killing the alien, he hooked the dead ODST’s tags onto Scarlet’s knife, making sure to have them with him. Only three members of his team remained, him, Verina, and one named Myers. After killing the Brute, Myers looked at Alex and said “Aren’t you scared you’ll die?” Alex just laughed and responded. “Die? The only way they will kill me is if they glass the whole damn planet!” After destroying the AA guns as planned, they had to make their way to a nearby Pelican to get off the planet. On their way to the Pelican, Myers was shot in the chest with a Brute Spiker and fell next to Alex. Alex managed to kill the Brute with a SPARTAN Laser, and then took Myers’ tags on Scarlet’s knife as well. The transport was about to leave, and Alex and Verina were ready to get on, when two Hunters dropped down from a platform behind them. Verina grabbed Alex’s arm, urging him to get on, but Alex just pulled off his helmet and kissed her. In her momentary pause, he spoke to her. “They will bring down the transport if I don’t stop them.” She began to cry as she realized what he was going to do. Alex pulled out Scarlet’s knife and pulled his on tags off with it and handed the knife to Verina. As she took it, she tried to pull Alex on the ship against his will, but he shoved her and closed the door. As he signaled for the pilot to leave, he locked the door. He frowned as he saw the Pelican fly off, Verina crying at the window. Alex then picked up the SPARTAN Laser and fired at one of the Hunters as the ship flew off. It however blocked it with its shield and fired back. As Alex dodged the blast, he picked up two Grenade Launchers lying on the ground and smiled. From above, Verina wept as Alex yelled “Let’s party!” loudly at the Hunters. That was the last time anyone saw Alex again. Appearance Alex-278 was a 7'1 Caucasian male that was large and muscular. Without his armor, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His armor was blue with green feautres. He had recieved several armor styles over the years, but his favorive was his CQC. His emblem looked like a saw blade with a spade in the middle (shown above). Category:Spartan-IIs